


Night Dancing

by Pikuna



Series: A World Together [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, teasing with claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <i>Tango Dancing.</i></p><p>After their salacious dance at the Lúnasa festival, Marianne and Bog vanished into the night for some private singing, dancing and other enjoyable activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalStranger13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tango Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204736) by [Pikuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna). 



> Since my friend Magicalstranger13 was very eager to see this continuation I finally wrote it after three months. It's my first time writing a smut piece and I really hope I did a good job. Writing something like this with limited english is very hard, especially when my brain easily goes afk when it comes to this stuff. xD  
> Big inspirations and guidelines for writing smut where Magicalstranger13's own stories, but also the ones from [Selkie_de_Suzie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie), so thanks to both of you for that.  
> I recommend to read the previous story _Tango Dancing_ to get the full context of the story, most of the sexual tension is also built up there.
> 
> Two last important points:  
> Since there will be singing in this story, here is [my Headcanon about music](http://pikuna.tumblr.com/post/140644463027/okay-children-headcanon-time-for-some-time-i-was) in the Strange Magic universe  
> The song that will be played is [Nothing Else Matters by Metallica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbREpm19muI)
> 
> Thanks to [dancesonmoonlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesonmoonlight) for beta-reading.

It was a night that fell between summer and fall. The air was still warm, but a soft breeze would blow through and cool the fields. A swarm of fireflies lit the meadow near to the Dark Forest's border. The Lúnasa festival was far away, it's music drowned out by the chirp of crickets. It was a quiet night out here, aside from the delighted laughter of the Fairy Princess and the buzzing wings of the Goblin King.

Bog didn't know how this suddenly had become a game of tag. One moment he had been following Marianne out into the night - clearly for some private time together - and the next she had been directly in front of him, giving him a peck on his nose and saying "You are!", before she had flown away, giggling. At first he had only looked perplexed, but than had shaken his head with a huff of laughter and had started to chase after her.

They had often played tag, but they did it mostly in the Dark Forest where you had to evade trees, branches, bushes, and spider webs. Here in the open space of the Light Fields they flew unobstructed and were always in sight, even at night. But the open space also made Bog feel queasy as he glanced up into the sky. He was used to have a canopy of leaves over his head, protecting him from attacks from above. Here, there was no kind of protection and he was often on alert when he visited Marianne's kingdom. 

Although Bog was cautious, Marianne didn't seem to be bothered by the possibility of an attack. Of course, it was her land and would there have been a real danger in the moment, she wouldn't fly summersaults and laugh this carefree. 

Bog let out an amused snort at her coltish behavior. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her joyful before, just never...frolicking like this. In this moment, she really looked like the Fairy Princess she was, with her pretty dress of red knight’s-star-lilies, wearing just the hint of her usual make-up, and her dancing with the fireflies while laughing like a young sprout. And he loved that part, just as much as he loved the feisty, almost Goblin-like side of her. It was all her and it fit perfectly together to make her his unique tough girl. Bog wondered many times how such an amazing creature like Marianne could have ever fallen in love with him. 

Their little game forgotten, he hovered in the air and watched the Fairy in her playfulness. But when he heard the cry of a bird he flinched and immediately searched the sky for the animal. After a few seconds he heard another cry and he could locate it- it was coming from the Dark Forest. At that, he relaxed. No immediate danger. The bird surely wouldn’t come out into the fields when it was in its natural hunting ground.

"Afraid that a bird might snatch you way, almighty Bog King?"

Bog once again jerked in surprise, this time because Marianne had floated directly besides him and had whispered in a dark voice. Now she was cackling because of his upset face.

"A'm not afraid, princess. Just...cautious," he defended himself, after he got his posture back together. To pacify him she patted his cheek gently.

"Don't worry my King. I will protect you from the evil birds."

"Without yer sword? Very reassuring," Bog joked. While Marianne acted like she was offended, he remembered that they still were in the middle of playing tag. As fast as he could, he tried to grab her arm, but she was quick enough to avoid it by doing a little twirl. 

"Ah ah ah, we wanna play fair, right?" she said with a grin and shook her index finger at him. 

"Just taking my chances," he said with a shrug, but was also grinning. With an understanding hum, Marianne continued to fly over the meadow, but this time in much slower circles. Bog followed, not really chasing her but always ready to strike when he would see a chance. She was still humming a happy melody, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Ye seem...extremely cheerful since the dance, love. A've never seen ye...ah, frolicking around like that before," he commented. She blinked, giving him a puzzled look, while she flew on her back.

"I wasn't  _frolicking_." The sheer offense in her voice and face was somewhat comical, but now Bog was more concerned that he may have said the wrong thing.

"Yes, ye were." He hoped she wasn't really offended. Maybe he should have phrased it different? But before he could form any kind of apology, she had stopped midair, now upright again, and laughed bashfully.

"By the spirits, I really was." When she looked up into his confused face, Marianne just shrugged and smiled shyly. "Guess I'm just...happy? And happy Fairies tend to act weird." At that explanation he had to let out an amused breath.

"Well, that was...quite obvious. But is it because of the dance?"

"Yes…Kinda," she answered, which wasn't very satisfying. 

"By all means, tough girl, but A'm sure A have seen ye happy plenty of times by now." On that she gave him such a bright smile, that he forgot to talk for a second. "A-and A'm sure A would remember it if ye had acted...weird like this before. So what's the exact reason? If ye want to explain." Bog added at the end. He didn't want to ruin her good mood, he was just curious about her, about the things that made her happy. But he also didn't want to pressure her into talking about things she wasn't comfortable with. They both had such topics, so he could understand her. A little smile of her told Bog, that Marianne appreciated the choice and after some fumbling with her hands she started to explain.

"It's like Dawn has told you. I loved the joyful kind of dances when I was younger. But when you get older, everyone expects you to be more proper, that I should behave more like a modest princess." They both had to snort at that. "This was when I started to dislike dancing. Not much fun when you get told how you have to dance. I had hoped to find someone who would try to give me a good time, someone I could trust that would never force me." She paused to make a sad sigh. Bog was about to say that she didn't need to talk any more, but she continued. 

"With Roland...he was always showing off. He wanted to be the center of attention at every party, and I was just what he needed to succeed at that. He always told me which dresses I should wear for the dances and he...he guilt tripped me into dancing with him, even when I clearly said I didn't want to." Her former sad tone changed to one of anger. "And I always justified his actions by thinking he did this to help me. Gods, I was so blind, so stupid, so-" In her frustration she let out an angry groan and was about to claw for her head, but this time Bog interfered. He gently grabbed her at the wrists and guided her hands to his lips, to give her fingers a soft kiss. 

She wouldn't have hurt herself much with those blunt nails of hers, but he still hated to see her like that. This is why he was so careful with asking things from her past. Marianne easily went from ranting about that idiot Roland, to beating herself up, and Bog wanted to avoid that. He had told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, but when words wouldn't convince her, he still had actions like this to show her.

When Bog looked up from her hands, he saw that her anger had melted into a warm smile, which he returned. 

"A'm sorry Marianne. A didn't want to pester ye with ma question...or the dancing," he apologized to her and gently stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"It's okay. I've learned...that it's good to talk about this stuff. Helps me feel better and finally bury it." She tried to put his mind at ease, before she continued mumbling, "I just hope I won't chase you away with my rantings one day." Bog let out a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry, A've got a thick hide thanks to ma mother." he squeezes her hands reassuring, which she did too.

"And you didn't pester me in any way, really. You just asked and I chose to answer. And about the dancing..." She paused, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He could feel her fingers twitching in his hands. "It…it’s the reason why I'm happy. Why I was  _frolicking_. I still don't like dancing in general, but with you..." Marianne paused again, this time so flustered she bit her lower lip. Bog was just a bit distracted by it. "It's like I always wished it to be. I have fun again and I don't feel pressured to be decorous. I trust you...with the dancing...with the talking..."  _With my heart_  was unsaid, but he could see the words in her eyes, which looked at him with so much love that he felt his heart stop for a second and then jump like crazy in his chest. This resulted in Bog looking totally baffled at Marianne, who mistook his silence and expression for shock and laughed, slightly nervous. She freed her hands from his grip to brush some of her hair back and started to mumble. 

"By the Spirits, I really made a big deal out of this. And then I got so sappy. I'm sorry Bog, I didn't want to-" But she was cut off when Bog's hands cupped her face carefully as he pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss. To his joy, she returned it, and with some soft strokes of his thumbs on her cheeks, he deepened the kiss. He didn't want her to apologize for telling him how she felt, he didn't want her to think about the past, but about the here and now and how grateful he was for her trust.

When their lips parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other and tried to catch their breaths. The grins they gave each other were silly and goopy, but they didn't care.

"A love ye, tough girl," Bog whispered to her. They rarely said those words, they were much more comfortable in showing it, but right now Bog felt like he would explode if he didn't let her know. He noticed how her wings fluttered faster for a second, before she returned the whisper.

"I love you too, big guy."

Still hovering in the air, they basked in the happiness of the moment, before Bog slowly drew his hands back to him, which made Marianne confused and a bit sad due to the lack of contact.

"Oh, and by the way..." he said, while a big grin slowly spread on the face of the Goblin King. Without warning, he poked her nose carefully with a claw. "You are." Perplexed, the Fairy Princess looked after him, while he flew away from her, that big grin still on his face. Suddenly it clicked in her head, and her expression became angry.

"Hey, that doesn't count! I wasn't prepared."

"Ye always need to be prepared for an attack and ye know that," he said in an utterly smug tone and just dodge a grab attack from her.

"You evil cockroach!" she roared and started another assault, but now he was flying away, deeper into the meadow.

"Charming as ever, love," he chuckled and with an elegant twirl he evaded her again.

"I will have your head on a stick!"

"Trying to revive the old days? How romantic of ye." 

Taunting her in that matter was never a good idea, it was rather cheap of him, but Bog couldn't help himself. Whenever they played around like that, he felt like a happy youngling again, which bolstered his cockiness. Bog’s teasing, his smirks and the fact that she couldn't catch him, caused Marianne to resort to a rather desperate tactic. She let out a banshee-like battle cry and tackled him in the back. Bog made a surprised yelp as they both crashed to the ground. Luckily their landing was rather soft, since they managed to crash into a bunch of abandoned nests, probably from water birds. 

Bog fell on his front, while Marianne had an even safer landing, since she still clung to his back. Bog was just slightly rattled, thanks to his armor, and actually started laughing due to the little adrenaline shock he got.

"Bog, are you okay?" Marianne asked him concerned as she got off his back and crouched besides him.

"A'm fine." he said, now chuckling as he stood up. "But A believe that move might be against the rules." His grin made her concern vanish and the slightly angry expression was back.

"Oh, you are one to talk. Who started with the cheap moves?" Her face then turned into a taunting smile. "I'm just playing the way you did." Bog hummed amused.

"A'm a Goblin, we are expected to play dirty." he then bowed at her in a ridiculous manner. "But ye, ma dear, are a Fairy. Ye have to be nice and play by the rules."

"Ha, I’ll show you how nice I can play," she said with a snort and then gave him a shove. He tripped over the rim of the nest they were standing in and landed with his back on the ground outside, his feet still dangling over the rim. "There, I won." Marianne said in a smug tone, while Bog started laughing again. 

"A object to that!" he said, while he raised his arm and pointed his index finger.

"Dully noted, but ignored,  _your majesty_." the Fairy said, chuckling as she went to the other side of the nest to climb out of it. Meanwhile, Bog managed it to get back onto his feet and followed her through the patch of nests that were surrounded by tall grass.

"Ma status is higher,  _princess_ , so ye can't simply ignore it."

"My kingdom, my rules." she said over her shoulder in a singsong tone with a smug smile. He only snorted, amused, and shook his head.

They walked out of the grass and as expected, reached a small lake. The fireflies from before were present and danced over the surface, as did a bunch of dragonflies. The combination of rainbow wings and green glows created a magnificent light spectacle over the still water. The two watched in silence. Bog had always thought, that the Light Field's beauty was only visible during the day, but he discovered that the night also had its moments. His gaze went to the Fairy besides him. Her eyes practically glowed from the light and from the content happiness that she emanated. A warm shudder went through his body, when those eyes noticed his gaze and now beamed at him.

"Fine, A agree to ye being the winner." he then said, which made her hum, now satisfied. "But just because A'm currently too... _distracted_ by yer kingdom's beauty to argue much." His smitten look was hint enough for Marianne that she knew he didn't actually mean her kingdom. The true indication made her blush and she softly punched him against his chest.

"Flatterer."

"Just saying the truth." Bog said with an amused huff. Marianne made a sound between a snort and a giggle, before she leaned against his side. Immediately his arm wrapped around her and his claws gently stroked over her shoulder, which coaxed a content sigh from her.

They were again silent as they watched the insects dance over the lake, just glad to be enjoying this peaceful moment together. Again, Bog fell back into the musing, how he had ended up here, standing in the middle of the Light Fields by night and the Fairy crown princess in his arms and how happy it actually made him. Still, there was the fear deep in himself that this happiness wouldn't last forever. He didn't doubt Marianne's truthfulness regarding her love towards him, but there surely was something that could change her mind, make her see that he wasn't worth all the trouble she had to endure so far and will be in the future. Bog wanted her to be happy and not distraught, because she had to stand against her father and her kind due to her unusual choice of a consort.

Unintentionally, he flexed the fingers that were on her shoulder in distress. Maybe that was what gave him away, or maybe it was just a coincidence, because a few moments later Marianne started to hum a slow melody and stroke his chest tenderly. Bog could fell how the magic in the air started to vibrate and soon replaced Marianne's humming with the soft tune of a guitar. Her arms then wound around his torso and she started to sway in the tact of the music, which he joined in with her. After a few moments, another instrument was being played by the magic, but Bog didn't really notice it anymore. He was too captured by Marianne's glowing amber eyes, that looked up to him from under her eyelashes and the sound of her soft singing voice.

 _"So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trust in who we are_  
_And nothing else matters"_

With an awestruck expression Bog had watched, how one of her arms had moved from his torso to his hand and entwined it with her own. His face melted then to an enamored smile and the hand on her shoulder wandered down to her hip, while he sang next. 

 _"Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words, I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters"_

Marianne returned the smile and together they went from swaying to a slow dance. It was none of the practiced steps either of them knew, but they didn't care. The royal pair let themselves be carried by the music and, honestly, they preferred it this way. Once again, Marianne sang:

 _"Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters"_

The steps turned more and more elegant, and Bog twirled Marianne around, not as fierce as he did before at the festival, but it still made her laugh with glee. Some of the fireflies and dragonflies have noticed their dance and now did their own over their heads. The next lines they sang together.

 _"Never cared for what they say_  
_Never cared for games they play_  
_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_And I know, ooh, yeah"_

Their moves became bolder with the growing intensity of the music. When they took a step behind, they swiftly came back together and pressed their bodies close to each other. They danced and twirled around each other, their smiles full of love and joy. Sometimes he squeezed her hip playfully, which she answered with a tight rubbing against his leg, when the steps allowed it. Even such an innocent and romantic dance wasn't save from their titillating fooling. Bog felt how the excitement from their first dance slowly returned and if he interpreted Marianne's smoldering expression right, it was the same with her.

When the tact of the music became quieter, they slowed down their movements. They held each other tight and swayed to the rest of the song. Bog leaned down to press his forehead against Marianne's and they whispered the last strophe to each other.

 _"So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters"_

Not for a second did they stopped gazing at the other. All his distress vanished when Bog looked in those warm honey eyes and wished he could get lost in them forever. Both their eyes burned with the same things: Love, Passion...Desire.

While the music was still fading out, Marianne tilted her head, inviting him and he followed it to meet her for a fervid kiss. Her hands stroked his arms up to meet behind his neck and clasped together, gently pressing him down to her. Their kissing became hot and open mouthed, their tongues stroking sensually against each other, before they started their equalized battle of dominance. When Marianne nibbled at his lower lip, Bog growled deep down in his throat from lust and pressed her frame even closer to his. 

He never said it out loud, in case she could get offended, but Bog liked that she was smaller than him. It made her fierceness and strength stand out so much more and he just loved that he could cradle her whole body easily and curl protectively around her when they slept. But in moments like this…he damned his tall size. It got uncomfortable for both of them, him bending down so much and her craning her whole frame to meet him. Without much thinking, Bog snarled, frustrated, and put his hands on her buttocks to pick her up. She reacted promptly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Another point for the size difference. Marianne broke the kiss to squeal with glee and gave him a wicked grin.

"Getting impatient, your majesty?"

"Just want to make it more comfortable." he hummed hungrily as he nibbled at her lip. The princess giggled before she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply again.

It was impressive that Bog found his way back to the nests with a Fairy in his arms who was distracting him in such a delicious way with her mouth and clever fingers. He put her down on the rim of the first nest he stumbled upon.

Marianne hummed, pleased, which he felt more than heard, and answered with a growl of his own and started to massage her sides. Her fingers started to stroke sensually at his ears, moving from his cheekbones to his chin, over the exposed part of his neck and then grasped the collar of his armor. Soon her lips had followed the path of her fingers, which made Bog hum in a very deep and aroused tone. 

Her mouth was now on his neck, where she tried to give him some love bites with her not so sharp teeth. Maybe she wasn't very successful with it, but it still turned him on like hell. In response, his hands clutched her rear and he rocked hard against her, which coaxed a hot gasp from Marianne. After he managed it to gather some of his wits, the Goblin wanted to return the pleasure by playing with one of her ears. Tenderly he licked along the lobe to the tip and then gently bit it. The sweet mewl she made sent a pleasant shudder through him, as did her arching body and he nibbled a bit more on her ear. When Bog decided that he had played enough with it, he blew softly over her damp ear, before he moved his tongue to her neck and gently started to kiss and bite his way along her throat. Marianne let out several lustful moans and arched her body against his.

Three weeks may not have been a long time, but he had missed the intoxicating taste of her flesh and her sweet moans that were like music in his ears. Bog hated being apart from her for more than a few days, not only because this was still new and they both couldn't get enough of it, but because their whole relationship was still so new to them. He knew they had their duties to their respective kingdoms, but his Goblin instincts forced him to feel the want to keep her close, to have her safe by his side. Nonetheless, she was still her own person and he loathed the idea of holding her back just because of his own foolish needs.

An especially loud moan and a hard grind of hips brought his full attention back to the randy Fairy beneath him. He answered with a strong rock of his own, eliciting needy gaps from Marianne, before his mouth wandered up to capture hers in another heated kiss. His hands started to wander around; one tenderly massaged her breasts through the fabric of her dress, while the other moved to her back, where it searched for a way to get her undressed. Bog was still getting used to the fact that Fairy clothes were hard to remove. He had figured out how to remove her usual tunic with almost no damage, but this kind of dress was very complicated. Impatience made him growl in frustration and he was about to simply tear the dress open with his claws, but Marianne grabbed his hand.

"Ohhh no, not this time Bog." she said with a heated chuckle as she gently pushed him away from her, much to his displeasure. Still, he didn't object and withdrew his hands from her, both panting from their arousal. "I would like to have my dress intact when we return to the party." Bog didn't reacted immediately, as he was too distracted by her red cheeks, her slightly parted lips and the smothering burn in her eyes. By the Gods, she was beautiful. When he realized, that she was waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Ah...sure. That's understandable." Marianne hummed thankfully, amused at his sheepish smile and hopped from the rim to start undressing herself. 

He didn't stand still to watch her, he knew better than to do so. Bog still couldn't believe that taking off layers of petals and leafs could be so sexy. Of course she had done it in a very sensual way. She even had a name for it:  _striptease_. He made a face when he remembered the word. Fairies really had weird ways of seducing their mates, but they were indeed effective. With how hot and bothered he was right now, he was sure she wouldn't get the chance to finish her undressing.

To give him something else to do, Bog wandered around the nests on the search for a few things to pad the nest they occupied a bit more. The straw and dried plants may had softened their crash before, but for the things to come, he wanted it to make more comfortable, especially for Marianne.

While he picked up some down feathers, fresh grass and petals, something she had said earlier came back to his mind.

"Do ye really need to go back?" he asked her over his shoulder. They were still close enough to each other to talk normally. 

"Not for long, don't worry. Just letting Dawn know I will be in the Dark Forest for the next week. Then we have to pick up your Goblins." Bog only winced slightly, when Marianne mentioned the Goblins. He had almost forgotten about them due to the Fairy Princess and he felt slightly guilty about it. They were, after all, his subjects, and it was his duty to protect them. Right now they were left alone at the Fairy party. He tried not to worry about them too much. They weren’t children, and the Fairies and Elves had been treating them well when they left. There was also Dawn and Sunny, who would take care of things. Right now, he tried to focus his attention to the first thing she had said.

"Ye wanna stay for a week?" he asked, perplexed, but still very delighted. It was rare that she would stay this long in his kingdom. Her father and responsibilities always drove her back to the Light Fields.

"At least. After our little... _performance_.” He could hear the smugness in her voice, which made him smirk. "My Dad surely wants to give me a terribly long lecture about proper behavior. I'll give him some time to cool down." the last words were an annoyed sigh, which made Bog snort in dry amusement. It seemed one of King Dagda's favorite things was to give his daughters lectures.

"A thought he would be happy about the fact that ye danced." he wondered and climbed back into their nest. He didn't look up to her and was busy with arranging his collected stuff into a soft underlayment.

"Yes, but not in the way  _he_ wanted it." Being so wrapped up in his task, Bog didn't notice how Marianne walked behind him, until she entwined her arms around his torso and pressed her now naked front against his back. "Besides, we have to catch up on three weeks of activity, don't you agree?" she whispered in a sultry tone and kissed his spine. The feel of her body and her lips against his sensitive spot made him practically boneless in an instant and his whole body trembled when he purred in a low tone.

"A never had agreed more to ye." That answer was the right one for Marianne and she hummed, pleased with herself, before she continued kissing his spine and caressing his chest. Bog enjoyed the way her lips moved over his back and her fingers scratched over and under his chest plates. With a hum of his own, he raised his hands to start stroking her arms with his claws, which made her sigh, contented. The slow burn in his body became stronger, the pressure in his groin growing unbearable. As much as the Goblin enjoyed her caressing and teasing, he couldn't take anymore of this. He wanted her now! Besides, he had some payback for her in mind. But before he could do anything, Marianne spoke up.

"So, you built our very own love nest? How sweet of you." she said with a grin, but it made Bog only groan from mental pain. She really had killed the moment with this bad pun.

"Marianne, ye're horrible!" he whined, his voice a mix of frustration and slight amusement. The Fairy only cackled and went around to stand in front of him.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." His deadpan face showed that he felt otherwise. Marianne had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. When she had calmed down, her expression melted into a warm smile. "I'm serious, it's very thoughtful of you,” She then turned around to walk to the cluster of feathers, petals and fresh grass, hips swinging, and snuggled down into it. "And it's so comfy," she purred as she lay on her back and stretched her arms and legs luxuriously. 

The view made Bog forget her previous mood killer. The heat burned in him more than before and his ravenousness need for her came back in full force. Just a moment later, he joined the Fairy in their love nest and as he lay down beside her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and turned her a bit, so that her back was now pressed to his front, of course always mindful of her wings. The other arm squirmed under her.

"Only the best for ma princess." he whispered in a low tone, which made Marianne hum in an amused one. This turned into a blissful sigh when Bog started to kiss her shoulder.

"You are such a cavalier, my dear Bog King," she giggled. This caused him to roll his eyes and move his mouth from her shoulder to her lips. Her giggling died and was replaced with pleased moan when his tongue brushed against her own and his hands wandered over her body. The hand that had cradled her waist now stroked over her leg while the other gently scratched her cheek and chin. Marianne moved her own hand, the one she didn't lean on, to his head and started toying with his ear while she rubbed her rear against is groin. He let out a deep growl of pleasure before his mouth quirked into a wicked grin. 

He parted from her and planted searing kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulders. Gently, Bog moved her body up a bit so that he didn’t need to bend much to kiss and nip her milky white shoulder blades. Marianne had teased him with her back all the time, so he wanted to feast a bit from it now. The position also made it easier for him to lift up her leg and bent it over his arm. This would have granted him access to her sex, but instead he dragged his claws over her inner thigh up and down in a sinfully slow way. The other hand wandered from her cheek down to her chest and stroked between her breasts. Marianne's whole body quivered in his arms and she let out a shaky breath, before she started to moan wantonly. 

Bog's grin grew even wider. During several previous occasions of their lovemaking he had discovered that she had a lot of sensitive spots. The inner thighs were surely one of his favorites, since he could reach them from many different positions easily and they were always a good way to make her go crazy. She had teased him all evening long and many times before, too. Now it was time for some payback.

While he peppered her back and neck with greedy kisses, his hand moved from her thigh closer to her sex. Marianne's moans grew with anticipation, but turned into a frustrated groan when his fingers only ghosted over her petals for a few seconds, before he started to stroke her other thigh.

"Stop...with the teasing Bog." she practically hissed at him, but Bog only made a dark chuckle at that.

"A'm just playing the way you did love." he cooed, her own words back against her shoulder. Marianne snarled and slammed her rear against him, which caused Bog to made a dark, strangled noise.  

"You damned, evil...ohhhh" She gasped in surprise when one of Bog's talon suddenly swept between her folds and sent a wave of heat through her body. The Fairy arched towards his hand with a desperate sound, but he swiftly drew it back.

"Just keep talking like this, yer highness," he murmured hotly into her ear, which twitched from that. "And yer salvation will recede into the distance." Then he started to give her ear and neck long and hungry kisses. Marianne grunted in arousal and annoyance to his obvious smugness and clawed the back of his head with her blunt nails.

"I'll make you regret this, I swear."

"A'm looking forward to it." he grumbled into her neck with a very pleased tone from her clawing and continued his sensual stroking of her thighs, drawing small circles around her bud from time to time. If she had really been angry with him or not consent with his playing, she would have told him by now. They both get a bit snarky when they teased each other, so he didn't worry. Besides, it was no secret that she enjoyed getting his attention, as much as he enjoyed giving it to her. He was physically stronger than the Fairy, but should she show just the slightest sign of discomfort, he would release her in an instant. Right now, he was just so thankful that she was letting him worship her the way he wanted.

When Marianne let out a cute and pleading whimper, it told him that she had reached her breaking point and it was time to grant her some sweet satisfaction. He could do it the fast way, which would pleasure them both, but he wanted to take his time with her, to make it last longer for them to enjoy.

Bog rolled on his back and took her with him, again mindful not to crush her wings. She yelped in surprise when she found herself lying on Bog, his legs pinning hers to the ground, spreading them wide. When she laid comfortably with her back on him, he wrapped his right arm around her chest and cupped one of her delicate breasts. Gently, he started to rub his thumb over her hardened nipple, which coaxed another needy whimper from her. Grinning slyly, he moved the fingers of his left hand over her belly, slowly down between her trembling legs towards her sex. A lustful moan came from Marianne, when Bog swept his claws with the uttermost care between her already wet folds. One, two, three times, before he withdrew his fingers. Not to tease her, but to make sure that he didn't harm her.

As he had assumed, she had started to thrash in his grip and that could be dangerous with what he was about to do. The first time he had done it to her, he wasn't as careful and had accidentally hurt her with his claws. It had taken him days to stop feeling bad about it and weeks until he tried it again, mostly due to her encouraging words. He got better in moving his claws in her with no accidents, but Bog preferred to play safe and have her secured in his arms, so that her frantic moving wouldn't cause another accident.

Tenderly, he cooed into Marianne's ear to calm her down as he massaged her thigh gently. Her whole body relaxed thereupon and her breath became steadier. She nuzzled her cheek against his brow, which signaled him that she was ready now. Bog, happy that she had understood his intention, kissed her jawline and moved his hand from her leg back to her bud. He massaged it sensually, which prompted Marianne to sigh pleasurably. Still kissing her jawline and neck, including some scraping of his fangs against her skin, the Goblin started to gingerly slide one digit into her core, then a second and a third, causing another lustful moan from the Fairy in his arms. 

His fingers remained still for a few seconds, before Bog slowly started to slide them in and out, massaging her inner walls with them and rubbing his thumb against her pearl. The princess gutturally groaned in the rapture that overcame her with the increasing speed of his pumping digits and she arched her body against his hands. Bog's grip prevented her from moving too recklessly, but still allowed her to wriggle at her hearts content. 

The Goblin King tried to concentrate on pleasuring his princess, but the sound of her wanton moans, the smell of her sweet sweat, the feeling of her wet and warm arousal on his fingers were extremely distracting and his own excitement increased by this. Hot and heavy was his breath against her neck and his fingers on her breasts pinched her nipple playfully. All this together caused Marianne to rear up a last time, before she let out a strangled cry and Bog could feel how all her inner muscles clenched around his digits. 

Her breath had become husky, and when Marianne's orgasm abated, her whole form slumped on top of Bog. He gave her body a little squeeze, before he slowly withdrew his fingers from her, and gently laid her back besides him. As soon as he had licked her bittersweet honey from his fingers, he rolled on his side to wrap his arms around her and draw her into a hug. 

"Was the salvation to your liking, tough girl?" he murmured against the side of her head.

"Very much," The sigh Marianne made was saturated with satisfaction, which made Bog's heart jump a little. He gave her ear a small kiss. She hummed, pleased at that, before she bumped her hip against his groin. "But what about yours?" she asked in a playful tone. She made a snickering gasp when he jolted unintentionally back against her. He shot her a dark look, which she countered with a completely faked innocent one.

"Well, about that..." Bog crooned in a dark voice while he got up on his knees, positioning himself between her legs. "Ye sure ye are ready again?" he raised an eyebrow and had a challenging grin on his face, which she returned. Before she answered, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed him closer to her.

"For you, my King, always." she whispered in a husky tone, her eyes turning hooded. Bog nearly lost all his self-control, the urge to simply crush her into the ground with his desire growing. As it was now, his breath just hitched and he gaped at her for a second, before his expression turned back into a grin.

"Brash as always, love," he chuckled and his hands moved from her legs, over her hips to her stomach and chest. "But allow me to treat ye a bit more." With a talon he traced the lines of her collarbone, which made her purr in bliss.

"Permission granted." 

A delighted hum came from Bog and his claws slid down from her collarbone to her hips and up again. Whenever he scratched over her nipples, which pebbled from his stroking, she let out a sinfully low moan. Her whole body wriggled under his hands, stretching her arms over her head in a luxurious way, but he couldn't avert his eyes from the blissful expression on her face. He was glad that she had closed her eyes, otherwise she would have teased him for starring at her so enamored.

Watching her like this was pleasure and torture at the same time for him. It made Bog so incredibly happy that Marianne enjoyed his touch so much, that she trusted him not to hurt her with his dangerous claws. The torment right now was that it also turned him on immensely to have her under him like this. He could have taken her right now, but even when the pressure and heat in his groin grew unbearable, he wanted to be sure she was indeed ready and comfortable. They had a whole week to themselves where they could go wild with each other. Right now, he concentrated simply on her enjoyment and the fact that she was indescribably beautiful in her obvious blissfulness. 

"Marianne..." he breathed softly. Bog wanted to praise her beauty, tell her how wonderful she was and how much he loved her. But as soon as she opened her eyes and looked so unbashfully amorous at him, all words went from his mind and he gulped. Instead he bent down to her, nuzzling his cheek against hers, before he sealed her lips with his in a slow burning kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him closer to her, while their tongues stroked against each other sensually. His hands stroked over her sides.

Bog felt the smirk she made before her legs pressed him against her center and made him groan into the kiss. Oh, so she was getting impatient? Well, when she was so keen for it, he would stop holding himself back. Not that he could have for much longer.

Their kiss became more heated. He practically devoured her mouth, which she enjoyed much if the lustful mewl indicated anything. One hand stroked through her hair, while the other moved to his groin, to free his erection. He rubbed it against her entrance and could feel how hot and wet she already was. It was an intoxicating feeling, just as her moan of pleasure in his mouth was.

They had to break the kiss to catch their breath, but they pressed their foreheads together instead. The hand in Marianne's hair went to her cheek and he caressed it gently, while looking into her eyes. When seeing her assurance in them, Bog grabbed her hip to lift her up a bit and started to slowly enter her core. They gasped in unison at the feeling of becoming one again after such long time apart, and as soon as Bog had buried himself completely into her. They both clutched at the other, as if they never wanted to be separated again. 

Bog was almost content to stay like this for the rest of his life, being so close to his love, but Marianne didn't seem to agree with him. It was impressive how far up she could stretch her leg to drag her heels down his spine, causing him to groan and rock hard into her. He glared at the Fairy, her own groan forming into a laugh when she saw his expression. Until this day, Bog couldn't decide if he should hate the fact that she tended to abuse this weak-spot of his or be happy about it. Right now, it just prompted him to throw away his idea of being gentle and, with a wicked grin, he clutched both her hips with his claws.

Marianne's laugh died as soon as he started to withdraw, just to push back hard into her. Her breath hitched and she clawed at the base of his wings. With a deep growl, Bog repeated this action again and again, slowly falling into a steady rhythm. The feel of her warm and slick flesh around him made him go crazy, causing him to clutch her hips tighter and raise them a bit, to thrust into her easier. They still had their foreheads together, and they kissed each other feverishly whenever their heavy breathing and groaning allowed it.

Her encouraging and begging moans urged him to speed up his pace, practically slamming his hips against hers, while he growled in pleasure. Bog could feel himself getting closer to climax. He tried his best to withhold it, but her now frantic massaging walls made that a very hard task. The pace he had set became unsteady, his thrust now more fierce and desperate. 

When he was about to give in, he felt how Marianne's muscles clenched around him and her whole body tensed up. 

"Booog!" she cried out as she climaxed, and completely broke his resolve of withholding his own. After one last thrust he felt the sweet release of his orgasm washing over him and he moaned something that could be her name.

During their climax, they clutched to each other, but as soon as it was over and exhaustion overcame them, their muscles went limp. Marianne simply sagged back into their makeshift bed, while Bog propped himself on his arms, so that he wouldn't crush her. When he was able to catch his breath, he carefully eased out of her, causing them both to moan for a last time. He lay down besides her on his back, still breathing heavy. After a few seconds, she cuddled herself against his side and he immediately wrapped one arm around her, to draw her close. They were silent for a while, stroking each other and enjoying the afterglow of their love making, before Marianne spoke up.

"That was really needed. Thank you, Bog," she sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest. He let out an amused huff.

"The last weeks that bad?" he asked her with a grin and she sighed again, this time more in annoyance.

"You have no idea," Marianne grunted. "The councilors have proven again how deadlocked and snooty they are. Discussing with them is so damn tiresome and it takes so long to convince them of the simplest things. As if granting the Elves, Brownies and Pixies to join our balls would be the downfall of our kingdom."

"But ye had succeeded, or how would ye explain all the Non-Fairies at the party?" Bog asked with a hint of pride in his voice and gently massaged her shoulder, to calm her down. She hummed, affirmative.

"A very hard earned victory." Since she had recovered enough energy, the Fairy propped herself up to lay down on the Goblin King, who was very pleased about that. "But besides that...I really missed you." she murmured with a shy smile and tenderly stroked his cheek. It was surprising how she could make him blush with such words, after the thing they had just done, but Bog enjoyed it and the feeling of her hand immensely. He had closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into her hand, growling with deep satisfaction, before he looked at her again, his eyes full of adoration for her.

"A missed ye too, tough girl." he whispered and Marianne beamed at that. She came closer to him and they lips locked into a sweet and tender kiss. He caressed her cheek with his knuckles, even when she withdrew again.

"So much that you even agreed to come to a Fairy party?" she asked him with a grin. It made him roll his eyes in amusement, before answering her in full earnest. 

"A would endure any kind of party, if it means A get the chance to be with ye." He grinned at her bright smile and the way she bit her lower lip, before he continued. "Besides, it was a very...nice experience." The suggestive wriggle off his eyebrows made her laugh.

"We could make this to our tradition. Lurking at the sideline, scandalizing everyone with our dancing and then escaping into the night, just the two of us." Marianne suggested and even when it sounded like she was joking, Bog knew that she was absolutely serious about it. He really knew why he loved this feisty Fairy princess.

"Oh, then A would love to come to every festivity ye Fairies hold when it ends like this," he purred and sat up to nuzzle his nose into her hair and wrapping his arms around her, making her giggle in mischief. The nuzzling soon turned into kissing along her ear and jawline, before his lips found hers again. At first their kiss was rather chaste, but suddenly turned more heated, when Marianne grasped his collar, to draw him closer to her.

"You know…" she breathed against his lips, when they parted for a moment. "I still need to make you regret your behavior from earlier on, big guy." 

At first the Goblin only blinked puzzled, too distracted from the smoldering look she gave him that made his body go hot again. But then he remembered her oath and his face turned into a wicked smirk.

"Well, be my guest tough girl." he cooed at her with a dark look and then was seized by her into a ravenous kiss. Bog doubted that he would regret anything he had done today, but he wouldn't deny her the chance in trying so. Fairy parties could go on until the morning hours, so there was plenty of time for her to try. A very desirable prospect for the rest night he had to say. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *looks around nervously*  
> Well, I hope you liked it! This is some kind of trial for me, to see if I actually have the talent to write this kind of stuff. xD  
> I would be very happy about your comments and also your kudos. <3


End file.
